


Just . . . hold me.

by The_Great_Deprussian



Series: JinWon Appreciation [1]
Category: A Guy Like You (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jinha cuddles him, M/M, Siwon is scared, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: In which Siwon is scared of the thunder and Jinha cuddles him.
Relationships: Go Siwon/Kang Jinha, JinWon
Series: JinWon Appreciation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Just . . . hold me.

"Siwon! I'm home!" Kang Jinha called as he folded his umbrella and took off his jacket.

Almost immediatly came the sound of running feet and Siwon crashed into him. Instinctivly Jinha returned the embrace but frowned when he felt Siwon shaking.

"Siwon? What's wrong?"

Siwon started to speak but a loud clap of thunder sounded and he gave a muffled yelp, holding Jinha tighter.Jonha made a soothing noise and rubbed up and down Siwon's spine in response.

"Siwon? Are you afraid of the thunderstorm?" He asked, not unkindly.

The smaller man nodded slightly against Jinha's chest and the silverette's frown deepened. Siwon yelped again and clung to Jinha's neck as he was picked up. Fear of the storm momentarily forgotten, Siwon stared up at Jinha, face red.

"Wha-what are you doing!?"

"Taking you to our bedroom. I need to change but I doubt you want to be alone right now." Jinha replied calmly.

"I-I can walk by myself!" Siwon squeaked.

Jinha ignored him.

Just as Jinha set Siwon down on the bed thunder crashed agan. Siwon made another noise of fear and grabbed hold of the front of Jinha's shirt, causing the man to fall onto the bed. Jinha sighed and rolled of Siwon, careful not to crush him. He gently tapped Siwon's fingers, who still had a death grip on his shirt.

"Siwon, I need to change. Can you let go?"

Siwon violently shook his head, "No! I'm scared Jinha. Please don't get up. Please, just hold me."

Siwon's scared brown eyes met Jinha's grey ones. Siwon's eyes were glassy, he looked like he was about to cry, and there was no way Jinha would be able to keep resisting. With another sigh, he wrapped his arms around Siwon's waist and tucked the smaller's head under his chin. He was grateful his clothes had stayed mostly dry.

"Alright. We'll stay here."

Lightening flashed and thunder clapped, causing Siwon to jump. Jinha's heart broke at the little whimper Siwon released and he kissed to top of his head.

"Is there anything I can do to help you Siwon?" He asked softly.

Siwon hesitated before nodding, "Could you maybe . . . talk to me?"

"About what?" 

"Anything. Just so I can focus on that instead of the thunder?"

Jinha nodded and began talking about anything and everything. His day at work, how he ordered a new coffee maker, anything he could think of. Eventually Siwon nodded off, lulled by the sound of Jinha's voice. Jinha smiled softly when he heard Siwon's breathing even out. With a yawn, he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Siwon." He murmered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks, there it is! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this! I will hopefully have more works out for them soon and hope to see you soon! Au revoir!


End file.
